Legend of Sorrow
by Sage of The Elements
Summary: Your past will always stay the same way, but you can still change the future. TouyaBotan


Legend  
  
of  
  
Sorrow  
  
One dark,rainy night in the Makai, a ferry girl with blue hair is crawling helplessly to her  
  
house, which is only a few feet ahead. "It's... all your fault, Koenma. You made.... the ones I  
  
... love die, & now you're... going to die.",the girl said under her breath & fainted, while covered  
  
in blood. When she awoke, she was in her house. Koenma had carried her to her bedroom & she knew  
  
it.  
  
She would never be the same again. As soon as she got up, she challenged her still weakend spirit  
  
to summon her oar. Even though she succeeded, she could barely stand. Botan, which is the girls' name,  
  
went off to murder Koenma. When she stopped at the emperial gate, she thought back why she wanted  
  
to kill him.  
  
* FLASHBACK *  
  
  
  
"Stupid Koenma!Making us go out in the middle of nowhere on Halloween of all days & find a freaking  
  
haunted house!!!",yelled Yuskue. "Um... I don't want ot ruin your moment,but there's the 'haunted'  
  
house Koenma sent us to investagate.", Kurama said while pointing to the east. They were right in  
  
front of the gate. Rinku was annoyed by the weird, non-acceptable noises Botan & Touya were making.  
  
"Kurama, you're going to kill Touya, but he's kissing Botan.", whispered Rinku. Kurama was so mad  
  
that he cleared his throat loudly & said,"I really consider going inside now."  
  
"AAAAHHHHH!!!!", Kuwabara screamed as he was getting swallowed into the gate. "Hn. So we finally  
  
get rid of the baka.",said Hiei. To his dismay, Kuwabara pulled Hiei in with him. "HIEI!!!",said  
  
Kurama. So, three people are dead at the gate.  
  
"They can't die! I can't go to the Ningenkai to visit the girls anymore. Only because I killed 5   
  
humans. I didn't mean it!", Botan cried while still in Touyas' very protective arms. " I know  
  
sweetheart, but you know that you'll always remeber them & you'll be safe here with me.",Touya  
  
said very lovely. Well, they finally passed the gate & walked in. Chuu didn't make it in. He   
  
amusingly hit his head on the door & fell down. The un-welcome welcome mat swallowed him.  
  
Rinku went first into the house of horrors. He fell through the floor after trying to go up the  
  
stairs. "Well, I concluded not to go up the stairs right now.", Touya said being very confident.  
  
Suzuki was now leading the group. A floating frying pan hit the former clown, Suzuki in the head &  
  
he was thrown out the window, througha death barrier then covered in blood & glass.  
  
"Suzuki!!!!", Shishi Wakamaru yelled as he broke through the barrier & raised Suzuki's body in   
  
the sunset rain with the last of his life energy. Shishi Wakamru fell silence with his best friend  
  
in his arms. Everyone watched in horror as they died. " Botan, quit crying & be a big girl.", Touya  
  
said while pulling Botan closer as she was crying in silence. " Touya, Yoko Kurama said the same   
  
thing to me when Kuroune died. Does that mean Koenma is trying to break us up because that brings   
  
back painful memories. I know that he loves me, but we love each other & I still hate him for the   
  
punishment of killing 5 humans. I know the punishment, but that doesn't mean I can't see my friends.",  
  
Botan said.  
  
"Botan, I'm not for sure, but I'll find out.",Touya replied. "Touya,... ai shitteru.", Botan said.  
  
She was surprised that Yuskue Urameshi, probably the greatest half-demon, was dead. He died by going   
  
into the living room to watch TV. When he went up to it,& it electrocuted him. " O' my gosh! Urameshi's  
  
dead! What are we to do now?!", Jin said in his fast-talking Irish ways. That's the first & last  
  
thing Jin will say on this mission. He tried to go up the stairs by flying since he is the master   
  
of wind, but to no prevail.  
  
Many types of zombies that were growling & smell really bad pull Jin through the stairs.Botan   
  
can smell the blood from their fallen comrades because every kitsune can smell & hear for long   
  
distantces. THe lord of the house, which is really a castle turns what Botan & Touya were standing  
  
on into a tournament ring. They would both at the same time fight the lord. He never spoke, he just   
  
used hand signals. Touya aimed at him first, but to Touya's sorrow Botan is hit in the heart with   
  
a Shikkon arrow ( Kikyo's arrows in Inu Yasha.) & falls to the ground. He could tell she was dead.  
  
So Touya was mad, good & mad too. He used a temperature change spell so the ring would be very cold.  
  
It was at least -56C so he could 'cool' himself down. He used his Shards of Winter, but it was   
  
deflected back at him. Touya was hit again & again until finally the ring & him was covered in his  
  
own blood. He finally fell down & the demon lord snickered. He turned his back to the two, but that   
  
was a mistake. Botan was also covered in blood from her wound bleeding. She got up & used the Dragon  
  
of the Darkness Flame to kill him & finally sent him to Hell.   
  
After the lord was dead, she rushed over to her Ice Prince, Touya who sadly was already dead. She  
  
cried & fell on her knees. She crawled for hours to get to what used to be her secert hideout for   
  
Touya & herself only. Even though she stays there, she keeps the house the Rinku,Chuu,Jin,Touya,  
  
Shishi Wakamru & Suzuki lived in.  
  
* END FLASHBACK *  
  
She decided to bust down the doors until she found Koenma. That's exactly what she did too. Finally  
  
she found Koenma all alone in a soundproof room. She snuck up behind him & stuck her extremely sharp  
  
fingernails into his back. King Enma came in & she done that to him too. They both died.  
  
She never found the 10 wandering souls of her friends. She lived in painful memories that will  
  
allways plague her. Years later, a barrier dropped from a huge Sakura tree which held one of Botans'  
  
brothers, Ani Toguro. Botan is the oldest child in her family. Her other brothers are the late Jin &   
  
Ototo Toguro. She went ot speak to him about everything that's happend after the Dark Tournament in   
  
which Kurama pinned him to the Death Tree. The tree knew her, so it let Ani talk to Botan, but he was  
  
gone,too. She went to the Ningenkai to find out the girls had all died of natural causes. She was   
  
all alone in the three relams & actually always was. She was the legend of sorrow. 


End file.
